


Pictures to Save

by Sunshineshipper



Category: Incredibles (Pixar Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 16:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15416838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshineshipper/pseuds/Sunshineshipper
Summary: A special moment with Evelyn.





	Pictures to Save

**Author's Note:**

> Based on: https://heavenwithhevelyn.tumblr.com/post/176234215258/smile-little-motherfucker-some-doodles

It's quiet, Evelyn realizes as she lays perfectly still in her jail cell. Too quiet. Yeah, she can hear the distorted sounds from the two cells on either side of hers- though, she can't make out the words of the conversations- but it's not the same.

She's beginning to miss Winston, who's visited almost every other day since she's been here, but he didn't show up today. She makes a mental note to ask him during his next visit about that.

She pulls up until her bare feet press into the chilling concrete floor. She doesn't know where her cellmate- Jennifer something- went, which was over an hour ago. Maybe a visit. She wonders who, though. Like it's any of her business.

Jail is depressing and, yeah, she knows she only has herself to blame for that. But she has to admit that being alive and in prison is preferred to the other option. An option she would've had to choose if-

Elastigirl. She feels disgusted just thinking of her.

However…

She slips a hand under the single pillow on her bed, pulling out a photo with a smiling Elastigirl on it. One hand on her hip and the other resting right above the logo on her suit. Evelyn took the picture the day she saved the train. As a token of her heroism. It was meant to be given back to her, but she couldn't bring herself to giving it away. Away when she was locked away, Winston snuck it in for her. She asked why when he knows she hates her so much and all he said was that he didn't believe she did before leaving her.

And… maybe he's right.

She kind of misses their conversations. It was easy to talk to her, unlike the other supers she's met. She was never arrogant and she never just wanted to talk about fighting crime all of the time. Her kids or her husband or even asking Evelyn about the things she was interested in. She smiles. Elastigirl, Helen Parr, she's something uniquely special.

Without thinking about it, she kisses the top of the photo, then slips it back under her pillow. Maybe she could convince Winston to ask her to visit.


End file.
